justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Squalo X7
The Squalo X7 is a speedboat in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a slim black boat with tinted windows. The rear looks like a sports car and the front is a catamaran, like SnakeHead T20. It resembles the real world 2012 MTI ZR48. Rather than being influenced by modern Chevrolet Corvettes as with the MTI ZR48, the Squalo X7 seems to take its influence from various Lamborghini models, including the Sesto Elemento and Aventador. This boat may have been designed by Dimah, because she has its blueprint at her lab at the Cove. It has a backseat, like in a car. The cab contains 3 screens for navigation and/or entertainment. According to the Rebel drop info: "Wealthy Medicians only dare use Mugello's speedy and sexy Squalo X7 on secluded private lakes, where the risk of running afoul of trigger-happy soldiers is low." Performance It was originally the fastest nautical vehicle in the game, until the release of the Loochador (Bavarium Sea Heist DLC). With nitrous II Gear Mod, it can momentarily reach about 160 knots (~296 km/h) in adequately smooth water. When using it in Races, one should note that the Squalo X7 has a wider turning circle to match its enlongated form, meaning that it may struggle with some of the narrower courses that the Pescespada SS is adept at. However, careful use of the throttle and only using nitrous to pull yourself out of a 'drift' or on straight sections can lead to 5 Gear runs with time to spare. Locations It is the rarest sea vehicle in the game, as it spawns at only two locations. *Litore Torto at N 40 47.325 E 5 45.495. It is in the big lake with the ruins, next to the star fort. *Libeccio at N 40 46.705 E 5 34.970. In the lake docked on the western shore. Once you have it, just drive it to any liberated coastal town/village garage. More specifically the blue marked area in the water near a dock garage. This will make it available for Rebel drop. Getting the boat to a land based garage will also work, as explained by Mario. Getting it near a garage is the difficult part. Ways to obtain and tips for techniques See the second gallery below for illustrations of the tips. Towing with a ground vehicle: *The Libeccio lake has steep hills around it, preventing this method, or making it very difficult, but if you do get up hill, the road will be shorter than the road south from Litore Torto lake. *Towing down to Guardia Libeccio I is also possible. *Normal size trucks, like the Autostraad Reisender 7, are unable to move it. A CS Odjur, or Imperator Bavarium Tank can pull it slowly, but not up steep hills, so choose the path carefully. The Nashorn 6100 is easily powerful enough, but it's terrible at off-roading and at speed could even destabilize and flip over on its own. *Once there's any speed (when towing down hill), the boat may destabilize and flip over a few times, resulting in an explosion. Try not to let the speed exceed about 30 km/h. *If at any point you have to go off road (to avoid steep hills), use a gun to clear a wide path through trees. Otherwise crashing into a tree might flip the boat, or cause needless additional damage. Lifting by helicopter: *The Urga Hrom D is the strongest helicopter and the best one to use for this. *The CS Comet can just barely lift the boat if you apply constant climb, otherwise it will start sinking. *An Urga Mstitel can carry this, albeit for a short amount of time. *The Grappler has to be fully upgraded by completing Scrapyard scramble events. It may be possible without a full upgrade, but that would require extra careful (slow) flying. *The Litore Torto lake is closer to the sea than the Libeccio one. *Rico has to hang under a flying helicopter to attach the cables. Otherwise some cables won't hold any weight. *Once the boat has been tethered to the helicopter, lift up very slowly. Even at maximum tether strength, there's a chance that the cables will break if you move too fast. Make your way very slowly and steadily to the nearest coast. However, before you reach the sea, the land gives way to a huge cliff, meaning if your tethers break (which they will if you move too erratically), the Squalo will be destroyed on the cliffs below. Dropping it above water is not a major problem, because even if it lands upside down, it can be towed to the beach and flipped again. *There is a flat bit of ground before the cliff, east of the Litore Torto lake, where the boat can be tethered to a helicopter and carried to the nearby water. Standing on the boat and grappling it to the ground ahead: *The Libeccio lake has steep hills around it, preventing this method, or making it very difficult. *The Litore Torto lake is closer to the sea and has much less steep edges. **Moving directly east: There's only a need to grapple it a few hundred meters to the east. After that the hill turns into a cliff. Unfortunately, the boat will definitely explode before getting to the sea. The boat can at best make it about 90% of the way down. **Attempting to get down from the vertical snowman cliffs (to let the water safely stop the boat) is not possible, or at least is very difficult, because the boat will still hit the cliffs on its way down. **Grappling along a road is slower than towing with a ground vehicle, and NPC cars get in the way. Carrying with U41 Ptakojester: *The U41 Ptakojester is known to be able to float and if carefully landed in the lake at either Libeccio or Litore Torto, it can be brought onto the beach-head and Rico can either drive or tether the boat into the cargo bay, close it and take off. *Note: Highly suggested to have nitrous level 2 for aircraft before attempting. *Make sure that the cargo bay door is closed before takeoff and do not open in water. *The boat should be grappled to the planes walls in all directions to make flying easier. *Depending on the planes spawning angle, you may have to grapple it into the better takeoff direction. *Taking off can be done across water, but the plane can take off with a very short runway, even ramming through a few trees if needed. **It's advised to grapple any larger trees out of the way. *Flying can be very difficult, because the plane will seriously struggle to stay in the air and turning is also not easy. With the Mech Land Assault DLC: *Go to the Libeccio lake and drive the Squalo to the coast, then call in a mech from Rebel drop (doesn't matter which one). It's vital to clear the trees that obstruct the path from the boat to the nearest road, because if the boat hits land it blows up. Then go back and pick up the boat using the mech GRIP and drive carefully to where you can drop the boat into the sea. If you drop it on land, it blows up. It is recommended you take it to Guardia Libeccio I then driving next door to Nacre. *From the lake in Litore Torto it is possible to use the Mech's GRIP to carry it on the road to Perla Est. Be careful not to drop it on the ground on the way there or else the boat will explode. Once at one of the two garages in Perla Est, hold it close to the ground, sill using the GRIP, over the blue square. Do not drop it or let it touch the ground or it will explode. It will still process it if it is being held by the mech, but will explode as soon as it is done processing. Trivia *Squalo means shark in Italian. *It is made by Mugello, as their logo is on the front.' *This is the rarest sea vehicle with only 2 spawn points, but this is not the rarest vehicle in Just Cause 3, as the civilian Weimaraner W3 and Mugello Farina Duo have only one spawn point. Gallery Squalo X7 Front Quarter.jpg Squalo X7 Rear Quarter.jpg Squalo X7 Front.jpg Squalo X7 Left Side.jpg Squalo X7 Right Side.jpg Squalo X7 Rear.jpg Squalo X7 Top Front.jpg Squalo X7 Top Rear.jpg Squalo X7 Underside.jpg Squalo X7 Interior.jpg Squalo X7 (cab view).png Squalo X7 Blueprint.png|As seen at Dimahs lab. Squalo X7 Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop menu. Squalo X7 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen. MTI ZR48.jpg|MTI ZR48, the boat it is based on. Gallery (for obtaining methods) Litore Torto lake with ruins.png|The location at the Litore Torto lake is about 100 meters right of the map marker. Squalo X7 grappler over land (up hill).png|East of the Litore Torto lake. Grappling to the ground is one way to move the boat. Squalo X7 grappler over land (down hill).png|Further east of the Litore Torto lake. The boat does not survive all the way down this hill. Urga Hrom D vs Squalo X7.png|The Urga Hrom D is not necessarily a good plan, unless you're extra careful. Imperator Bavarium Tank towing a Squalo X7.png|Towing with an Imperator Bavarium Tank. Towing Squalo X7, a long road trip south.png|A long road trip south from the Litore Torto lake. Towing Squalo X7 off road to avoid mountains.png|Going off road to avoid mountains. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Boats